


No Disney Movies

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, fight me, its really just fluffy cuddling, nico loves pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Please please please do a percico fanfic. No smut, just fluff.<br/>Summary: Just some cute percico fluff. Cuddling happens in the Hades Cabin. (This takes place a few months after the war and Leo is present at Camp Half-Blood.) And Nico loves pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Disney Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

“Nicooooooo.” I heard a groan from the other side of my bed.

“What Percy?” I say exasperated, looking up from the book I was currently reading.

“Can we please do  _something_  while it’s raining?”

“I said you could read.”

“But reading’s boring.”

“No it’s not, you just need to read the Greek copies so you can actually  _read_ them, and besides I said we could do anything you want after I finish this chapter, I’m at a good part, Harry is getting ready for the first task of the triwazard tournament.”

“I’m so going to yell at Valdez for introducing you to his fanboy ways.”

“Hey, maybe if you tried reading you’d enjoy it, too.”

“No way in Poseidon would I do that, I do not need to get obsessed with fictional characters and have to wait for the next book to come out, I’ll stick to movies thank you very much.” I hit him on the head with my book, which earns me a yelp from the raven haired boy. 

“You’re lucky this a paper back copy instead of a hard back one, Jackson.”

“I wanna watch a movie, Nico, pretty please please please.”

“You’re not going to stop bothering me until I put this book down, are you?”

“Nope.” Percy said.

“Fine, what do you want to watch?”

“Finding Nemo?”

“No”

“Little Mermaid?”

“No. No Disney movies.”

“How about Pirates of the Caribbean.” The son of Poseidon said with a grin since he knew about my secret love for Pirates.

I hesitate before answering, defeated, “Fine.” Besides, who can pass up a movie with pirates in it?

“But you said no Disney movies, so I guess we’re just going to have to watch something else.” He said with a sigh.

“Do you want to watch a movie or not.”

“Okay, okay, I was just teasing, jeez.” He grabs the computer and puts on the movie.

After awhile, the movie is long forgotten and we are just cuddling, enjoying each other’s presence. 

I make my way so I am sitting on his lap facing away from the computer and I put my nose in the crook of his neck. He smells like the ocean, and lavender, probably because he insists on using that shampoo. Above me he places a kiss on my head and says softly, “I love you, Nico.”

This catches me by surprise but I quickly recover and I lift my head up to kiss him softly on the lips and I respond, “I love you, too, Percy.” He brings me closer and rests his chin on my shoulder and I tuck my nose back into the crick of his neck. We fit together so perfectly, like pieces to a puzzle. 

It’s not long before I start to fall asleep to the calming presence of my boyfriend. The sounds of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom’s voices fade away as I go to a blissful sleep.

 

 


End file.
